Axel's Little Elf
by FrankIeroRules
Summary: Roxas had to admit that Axel gave the best gifts. But it was the last one he gave that the blonde enjoyed the most. AkuRoku, Zemyx, XemSai.


**_Axel's Little Elf._**

Christmas had never been a big deal to the members of Organisation XIII. Most of them had lost track of time, distracted by the many missions they were sent on; it's not like they had any time off their duties to celebrate the so-called 'holiday season', anyway.

So Roxas was extremely confused to be woken up in the middle of the night by a loud whisper.

"Pssssssssssst!"

He groggily looked up at the door in confusion, seeing his redheaded best friend's head craning through the door.

"Axel…?" Roxas asked, slightly worried. "Is everything okay?"

Axel walked in with a sack slung over his shoulder – the blonde was bemused at the instant thought of kidnap – and hurried him to get dressed. He would have been worried, if it wasn't for the excited grin on the other's face.

After a few minutes, Roxas was dressed, and the two were standing outside of his room.

"Sorry 'bout waking you up so early, Rox. But this is pretty important!" Axel smirked, putting on what looked to Roxas like a red night-cap, with a white rim and fluffy ball on the end.

"_What's_ so important?"

"It's Christmas!" The taller man exclaimed, eagerly, and Roxas realised that Demyx had shown him something like that, calling it a 'Santa hat'.

"So, then… what do you need me here for?" The blonde asked, uncomfortably, dreading the answer to come.

"Well, I need _someone_ to help me give out presents now, don't I?" Smiling widely, Axel took a matching red hat out of his sack and put it gently on the other's head, careful not to ruin any blonde spikes.

"…Me?"

"You're a quick one, aren't you?" He chuckled.

Roxas scowled indignantly and muttered, "Hey, I should be asleep now."

"At least you're spending time with me!" The taller man dragged the last word out, wagging his eyebrows twice with a smirk.

"Jerk." Roxas pouted.

"You love it…"

He blushed at the awkward moment, but was quick to change the subject. "So, uh… what presents have you got?"

He knew that most of the members were away on missions, leaving only seven left, including themselves. So, he figured it couldn't be too hard.

"You'll see."

Roxas could have sworn he saw the bag moving and heard something like a whimper, but dismissed it as just Axel being, well, Axel. He'd find out soon enough, anyway.

**[…]**

The first member they visited was Zexion, who seemed to be feeling much less festive than the pair.

"What do you want?" He asked with a scowl, flicking a few stray strands of lilac hair out of his eye.

Axel was completely unfazed by the other's bitterness. As Roxas nervously slouched a little – he had never liked Zexion all that much – the redhead exclaimed, "Merry Christmas!"

"…What?"

"It's Christmas!"

"I got _that_." Zexion sighed, glaring up at the redhead.

"So, we got you a present." Axel raised an eyebrow and held out a large book, which was hesitantly accepted by the other.

Roxas eyed this exchange nervously, edging towards the doorway. _'At least he's shorter than Axel and me, so if he tries anything we could probably over power him,_' he thought.

"_The Adult Handbook_," The shorter man read the title, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, "Why would I need a handbook to being an adult?"

After a reply, Axel answered, "Uh, read on…"

"_Need help in the bedroom? From sweet talking the ladies—"_

"Or the men… just saying." Axel interrupted, and the others glared at him.

"_From sweet talking the ladies to exciting moves; if you need help spicing up your relationship, or even getting one in the first place, this is the book for you._"

After an awkward pause, the tallest man tried to explain, "Well, I know you like books, and… I know you like Demyx."

"I do not." Zexion stubbornly refused.

"And I also happen to know you're never going to make a move. Hence, the book."

"Idiot."

"You'll thank me some day," Axel said cheerfully with a wink.

"I _highly_ doubt that."

"Well, I'll be back. And when I am…" He trailed off and chuckled deviously before continuing, "You'll see."

He gave a sly grin before leaving and Roxas followed him, bowing his head in embarrassment.

Once the pair were in one of the castle's many corridors, Axel said, "Well, that went pretty good, hey, Rox?"

"He wasn't too pleased…" The blonde raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Yeah, but he didn't try to kill us or anything."

"Well, that's always a plus." The blonde smiled tentatively before asking, "Where are we off to next?"

"Marluxia. He went out for a bit, though, so I'll just put this somewhere in his room," Axel paused, taking out a small, colourfully wrapped parcel, and handed it to his companion, "and wrote on the card. Here, read it."

"'Kay." Roxas said, dismissively, before reading, "_'Dear Marly, I couldn't get you Vexen, so I got you the next best thing. It's called Chloroform. Think of it as a sort of… love potion. Merry Christmas! –Axel.'_ …Chloroform? You're kidding me, right?"

The taller man merely smirked evilly at him, confirming his fears.

They strolled down the white hallways of Castle Oblivion for a while longer, before entering Marluxia's room and placing the neat package on the bed, which was in the middle of the room.

The two left quickly, as Axel said they still had a lot of work to do.

**[…]**

Saix was the next person to visit; Roxas was a bit worried at first, as, being one of the most loyal Organisation members, he might not find Axel's jokes funny.

But his companion reassured him, saying, "Don't worry, he can't be worse than Zexion."

After knocking on Saix's door, they had to wait a minute before it was swung open to reveal a grumpy looking, blue-haired man.

"What the hell are you doing here? It's four in the morning." He grumbled, scowling. "And why are you dressed like that?"

Axel was unfazed by the other's attitude. "It's Christmas! Anyway, we got you a present."

Running a hand through his long, blue hair, Saix sighed suspiciously, asking, "What is it?"

"Well, uh," Axel looked through the bag and grinned, taking out a small, blonde puppy. "Think of it as, uh… your alter ego."

Roxas slapped his hand to his forehead and sighed, "Oh, Axel…" He thought, _'So that's what had been moving and making sounds in the bag. Oh, jeez...'_

"What? Everyone loves puppies!" The lanky redhead exclaimed.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me…" Saix groaned, pursing his lips, as he stared at the tiny bundle of fur.

"I knew you'd love it!"

Saix looked at Axel and narrowed his eyes slightly, saying, "Get away from my room." But he paused, the corners of his mouth twitching almost into a smile, and said, "And give me the damn puppy."

**[…]**

"Time for Demyx's present." Axel grinned, taking a roll of red ribbon out of his sack.

"What's the ribbon for?" Roxas asked, suspiciously. It was wider than normal ribbon, and he doubted that his companion would use it for an actual package.

"For wrapping the present, of course." The redhead winked.

Much to Roxas's confustion, they approached and knocked on Zexion's door instead of Demyx's, but he was beginning to get a bit of an idea of what the present was going to be.

**[…]**

"Oh, Zexion, you look so cute!" Demyx exclaimed, grinning at the ribbon tied around Zexion's waist.

"Shut up and take it off." The lilac-haired man replied, bluntly.

There was an awkward moment of silence before the taller blonde laughed nervously and said, "Take… what off?"

"The ribbon, not your clothes," Zexion blushed a little. "Or mine, for that matter."

Axel chimed in loudly, "Sure, Zex. You _were_ both thinking it, anyway."

"…Don't call me 'Zex'."

"Why, 'cause it's too similar to 'sex'? Don't get _too_ excited, now." He winked.

Zexion's cheeks reddened a little more, but Axel urged Demyx to untie the ribbon before anyone really noticed.

**[…]**

The last present to give was for Xemnas, whom Roxas dreaded even more than he dreaded Saix. But when Axel took out a mere journal, the blonde's dread turned to confusion, instead.

The silver-haired man was just as confused as he was, but Axel suggested he start reading aloud from it.

"'_Saix's journal',_" Xemnas started, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, before looking up at the pair. "Saix keeps a… diary?"

"Indeed." Axel nodded, with a smirk.

"Wait, is that… actually _his_?" Roxas asked in disbelief, "Or did you just make it up yourself?"

"Do you really think I'd do something like that?" The redhead asked with mock hurt, "…Don't answer that."

Their Superior cleared his throat politely, recapturing their attention, before continuing to read. "_'Kingdom Hearts was looking nice tonight… Kind of like Superior's eyes. If you look closely, they're a similar colour. That's not to say I was staring; just following orders like usual. He's such a responsible leader, I don't know how the others can resist him. I mean, I can't help but follow his orders as loyally as I do.'_ Well, that's certainly very generous of him."

Axel hummed in agreement, as his blonde companion stared, mouth hanging open slightly with his eyebrows raised.

After a few pages, Xemnas asked, "What do you suppose I do about it?"

"I think you should discuss it with him," Axel nodded, with the most serious expression Roxas had ever seen him wear. "Right away."

"That's a good idea." The silver-haired man swiftly walked to the doorway, pausing and nodding at each of the two. "Number eight, number thirteen. Goodbye."

He left instantly.

"Bet you weren't expecting that, hey, Rox?" Axel chuckled.

"That's not saying much," Roxas smiled up at him with mix of amusement and affection. "I _never_ know what to expect from you."

**[…]**

Soon they returned to Roxas's room. However, while the blonde entered and sat on his bed, his friend merely stood at the doorway, as if debating whether to go in or not.

"Is there something you needed?" He asked, nervously.

"Well, I was going to… Oh, wait." Axel stepped around the corner, out of sight. After a couple of minutes, he entered again, tied up around the waist with the remaining red ribbon.

Roxas laughed, "What are you doing?"

"I'm a… you know, a present!"

He felt the thumping in his chest become prominent, and after a moment of silence he said, "_My_ present?"

"No, Rox, of course not," Axel rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Who else's would I be?"

Roxas laughed, "Just… making sure that you're… I don't know, that you don't like… someone else?" He looked to the floor, cheeks heating up slightly.

"Why? Would that make you jealous?" The taller man smirked mischievously, eyebrows raised, as he subtly made his way to the other.

"No!" Roxas exclaimed defensively, then mumbled, "Maybe…"

"Don't worry, I don't like anyone else." Axel grinned, and leaned close to Roxas.

'_When'd he get so close? He was just—'_ the blonde's thoughts were cut off as lips covered his own, moving in awkward synchronization.

"That's… that's good." He muttered once Axel had pulled away.

"Aren't you glad I woke you up, now?" The redhead grinned, wagging his eyebrows.

Roxas smiled widely, snaking his arms around the other's neck and pulling him in for another kiss.

Christmas was definitely their favourite celebration, they decided.

_**

* * *

**_

Merry Christmas! I hope you all have a great day, and take care!

I thought of doing this a couple of weeks ago when that "All I Want For Christmas Is You" song came on in a shop. I don't think I've ever put XemSai in my fanfictions before. But I couldn't resist! :3 Also... that book that Zexion gets? It's not actually a real book, I made it up, haha. Ahh, I really need to do less weirdly crazy fanfictions... my next one will be more serious (and it'll have an actual storyline :P), I promise!

Anyway, I hope you like this one! I'd really love to know what you thought of it. As always, thanks for reading! :D

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and its characters belong to Square Enix.**


End file.
